Kamen Rider Saurus
by DragonKnight SR
Summary: When evil below our earth rises to attack, a hero of prehistoric power must rise to save the day. But can he handle being a Kamen Rider and a high school student? Cover by Magna Ryunoid
1. Chapter 1

**~howdy howdy, folks.**

 **SR here bringing you a kamen rider oc series. I don't own Kamen Rider, only some of the oc.**

 **So as always, sit back, relax, and enjoy the fanfiction.**

 **READY… GO!~**

The scene opened to a world filled with reptilian creatures walking on land and flying in the sky. They came in multiple shapes and sizes, living and occasionally fighting with each other.

 **Narrator: dinosaurs, a race of lizards that dominated our world long before we came to be. These creatures roamed the land, sea, and skies with sheer power. However… a dark fate awaited these giant beings.**

Then, the dinosaurs turned to the sky as a humongous meteorite was descending from the sky. A lone Tyrannosaurus roared out in defiance as a flash of light shined out. When the light died, the T. rex was now a fossil on display in a museum being observed by many people with interest.

 **Narrator: these creatures were lost to time, where only their fossils live to tell their tale. And our tale begins here: *the scene turns to a semi futuristic city* Kyōryū toshi(Dinosaur City). besides having one of the best research centers that try to decipher the stories left by the beings that lived millions of years ago. This city has been created by a large billion dollar company known as "The Fossil Foundation," which overlooks the entire city. However, our story begins elsewhere with a different kind of warrior...**

The scene changes to a decent sized house, with a mailbox that had the name "Yuma Residence" on the side. Inside, a woman with bright long red hair was humming as she was cooking eggs and bacon.

 **~Name: Emily Yuma**

 **Age: 45**

 **Occupation: Karate instructor, housewife~**

Just then a 16 year old girl with bright red hair tied into pigtails with white ribbons wearing a school dress.

Mrs. Yuma: Mio, be a dear and wake up your brother. I don't want him to be late for school again.

 **~Name: Mio Yuma**

 **Age: 15**

 **Occupation: Middle School Student, skilled gymnast, Swimmer~**

Mio: hai~ *runs up the stairs*

Mrs. Yuma:*giggles* Twelve years and nothing has changed between those two.*gets back to making breakfast*

Mio opened a door into a bedroom with video games, manga, and anime decorated it. She tiptoed towards the end of the bed, with a big grin on her face. On the bed, there was a huge lump under the covers, sleeping peacefully.

A chibi Mio climbed up to the foot of the bed like a rock climber. She checked the air for wind resistance, and then did a few wrestling poses before leaping comically high. She then smiled as she somersaulted and then sent her elbow directly into the center of the of the lump.

?:*the house shook comically*EEEYYAAAAAAAAAGGH!

Mrs. Yuma: Looks like he's awake. Mio, Joseph, time for breakfast.

On the bedroom floor, a 17 year old boy with henna colored hair in green pajamas was twitching in pain as a Chibi Mio rolled off him and reverted to normal.

 **~Joseph Yuma**

 **Age: 17**

 **Occupation: High School Student, Otaku, class treasurer~**

Mio: Hai~ *bounds downstairs*

Joseph:*painfully* H hai…*gets up with a yawn looking out at the sky* just another ordinary day…

After a few minutes, Joseph came down with a backpack and wearing a school uniform. He sat down at the table. His sis was humming while his mom put everything on the table. As they started to eat, Joseph noticed that no one was at the fourth seat.

Joseph: Dad left early again?

Mrs. Yuma: He said he needed to prepare for today's school trip.

Mio: As expected from papa being school principal.

After breakfast, Joseph and Mio finished getting ready before they headed for school as their mother cleaned up. The school itself was massive, with many students making their way through the main gate and into the school. Among the students, Mio spotted a boy who had purple hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

Mio:*excitedly runs over to him* Skie-San!

 **~Skie Terra**

 **Age: 15**

 **Occupation: Student~**

Skie:*signs* "Hey Mio."

Mio: Are you excited for the school trip? Huh, are ya are ya are ya?!

Sky: *chuckles silently and signs* "I am too."

Joseph watches the two and chuckles as he makes his way in. He tried sneaking into his classroom, when a large shadow looms over him.

?: JOSEPH!

Joseph: Erk!

He turned to see a slightly pale skinned student with piercing green eyes and blonde hair tapping his foot. The student pulled out a navy blue handkerchief, and furiously chewed on it.

Joseph: h-h-hey Charlie.

 **~Charlie Gold**

 **Age: 17**

 **Occupation: high school student, class president~**

Charlie:*chews handkerchief* I cannot believe you are late to the meeting AGAIN!

Joseph:*rubs the back of his neck*Heh heh heh, can ya really blame me?

Charlie:*growls*

He was very close to strangling Joseph, when he felt someone tug his shirt. Behind him was a girl with big glasses, hazel eyes, chocolate brown hair, and slightly tanned skin.

 **~Lisa Nightingale**

 **Age 16**

 **Occupation: high school student, class secretary~**

Lisa: P-please don't be mad Charlie.

Charlie:*looks at Lisa after her request, sighed and then glared at Joseph* We'll finish this later.

When the two walked off, Joseph let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't until a fist hit the back of his head, leaving a large red bump. The fist belonged to another girl who had dark skin, whitish hair and pink eyes. Around her neck was a camera that was navy blue.

 **~Maria Matthews**

 **Age: 17**

 **Occupation: high school student, school reporter~**

Maria Matthews: Mou~! Why do you always have to be late Joseph?!

Joseph: Aye ya~! Must you always hit my head, Maria?

Maria: Because you're a Baka!

Joseph: I'm no Baka, you muscle-head!

Maria:*cracks knuckles* Wanna repeat that?

Joseph: N-nothing!

Maria:*smirks* Thought so.

Charlie: Honestly Joseph, what are we going to do with you?

He simply shrugs as the class starts, and everyone took their seats. Meanwhile, Mio was humming as she drew little dinosaurs when Skie pokes her to get her attention. She stopped what she was doing and looked towards him.

Skie:*smile on his face he signs* "What are you drawing there?"

Mio:*smiles as she signs back* "Little dinosaurs."

Skie:*signs* "Nice, I think the pterodactyl is my favourite."

Mio:*giggles then signs* "I prefer the Plesiosaur."

Skie:*signs* "Nah, flying is WAY cooler."

Mio:*signs* "You're speaking to the champion of the swim and gymnastics teams. Swimming is the best place to be."

Skie:*silently chuckles and signs sarcastically* "Of course, how foolish of my to disagree with the CHAMPION."

Mio:*signs* "Smart ass."

Skie:*smirks and signs* "Deal with it mermaid."

Mio:*signs* "Bird brain."

The two stick their tongues out at each other, and then began to giggle teacher noticed their antics and sighed because they have been doing stuff like this since elementary.

Skie:*sighs then signs* "How long till the trip? I'm bored."

Mio:*signs excitedly* "After class. I'm so excited so excited so excited" *speaks loudly standing on her desk dramatically* SO EXCITED!

Teacher: Mio! Sit down before I send you to detention!*she quickly sits down*

Skie:*silently laughs, if his vocal chords worked he would've laughed loudly*

Mio:*whispering* so excited.

Skie:*grins at her personality*

(Linebreak)

Deep, deep underground where old ruins reside, two lone figures were seen as one was tossing boulders out of boredom while the other was pacing. Both figures were large, resembling golems but parts of them had dinosaur features. One had bulky, armored shoulders and a mace, while the other had three large horns on his head and a shield on both his arms. The horned one groaned in aggression, slamming his claws into his rock, breaking it.

Triceratops monster: **Man I'm tired of waiting! When can we get back up there?!**

Ankylosaurus monster: **You gotta be patient my friend, we'll make these Humans pay when it's time.**

Triceratops monster: **It's been a hundred friggin years since we last invaded! I can't wait any longer! When will the next darn invasion start?!**

Ankylosaurus monster:*sigh* **I suppose the master wouldn't mind if we start it off now. Soldiers!**

A herd of raptor golem creatures come out the shadows, they were like the bigger golems, but a tidbit smaller and had three bladed claws on one hand. The Triceratops monster smirks as he started heading up the caverns, his little minions in tow.

Ankylosaurus monster: *smirks* **The beginning of the end is here.**

(Elsewhere… at an undisclosed location, that is)

A woman in black heels, white dress was walking down a hall. On the side of the wall was a brown tyrannosaurus skull and a "Fossil Foundation" below it. She then arrived at an office, the screen revealing her face. She had black hair, brown eyes and a slightly tan complexion.

 **Name: Susie Hartman**

 **Age:23**

 **Occupation: Secretary for Fossil Foundation**

Susie: chairman…

?: Yes, may I help you Susie?

Susie: we've run into some problems

?: *sigh*Let me guess, this has something to do with Rex?

Susie: his levels are still low. We also had some complications with the new core capsule.

?: Hmm.

Susie: I came to inform you that it has managed to escape again

?: I see.

Susie's pad lights up, making her look at the notification.

Susie:... they've made their move

?: Hmm, most distressing.

Susie: shall I send our police force?

?: Not yet. I think we should send Rex in.

Susie: are you sure?

?: Yes I'm sure, with that driver I entrusted to him he'll be just fine.

(Linebreak)

At the Kyoryu city museum, the students were enjoying their visit at the largest collection of fossils in the world. Skie was looking around the place with excitement on his face while Mio was bouncing around in chibi form.

Skie:*looks at her and signs* "Think I might join you!" *bounces into Chibi form*

They bounced around having fun, while Joseph and his friends acted as supervisors.

Joseph:*chuckles* Oh, those two...

Charlie: The fact that they are in middle school is amusing.

Lisa: I-I think they're q-quite cute.

Joseph: They're not the only excited ones *points to Maria*

Maria was going nuts, taking all sorts of photos making the three sweat drop. Just then, Chibi Skie climbs onto pterodactyl skeleton while Chibi Mio was caressing the Plesiosaur skull.

Charlie:*glares* Terra! Get down here this instant!

Skie:*cheesy grin and shakes head then signs* "Don't have a go at us for having a favourite dinosaur. We know everything about these things, right Mio?"

Mio:*runs up to Charlie in normal version* Yeah! You're just a neat freak.

Joseph: Hey Charlie, your collar came undone again.

Charlie: WHAT?! *fixes collar*

Skie:*grins and signs* "See what we mean?"

Charlie: Oh yeah, well what do you know about dinosaurs? In fact what would you know on general.

Skie: *smirks and signs* "More than you that's for sure."

Mio: Yeah!

Skie:*jumps off skeleton and reverts back to normal, he signs to Mio* "I'm starving. You?"

Mio: Hai~! Let's leave neat freak for food.

The two head to the food court, leaving a Charlie who had three tick marks on his face.

Charlie: All of my hate.

Lisa:*pats his back* C-Cheer up Charlie, they're only children.

Charlie: Wrong, they're young adults. The problem is they don't act like it.

Maria: *chuckles and then looks at the girl and her mute bestie*I'm surprised they're not a couple yet.

Joseph:*oblivious to romance* Nah, they've been really good friends since elementary.

Maria:*sighs* You can be SUCH a Baka Joseph.

Joseph: What'd I do this time?!

Just then, they announce the newest exhibit which grabs everyone's attention. Showing off the exhibit was the museums manager, who was proudly going to personally reveal it.

Skie and Mio had exciting looks on their faces as Joseph nervously turned to Maria, who goes back into crazy photographer mode.

Joseph:*looks to Charlie and Lisa*

Charlie:*sigh* She will never learn will she? Although I must say I am fascinated with these ambers.

Lisa:*nods*

Joseph looks to one that had a red center. He didn't know why, but something about this particular amber was drawing him in. Suddenly, a small rumble snaps him out of it, as everyone seem to be shaken up about it.(lol pun)

Joseph: Huh?!

Charlie: What the hell was that?!

Maria: Is it an earthquake?!

The earthquakes get worse as people start to run outside. During the panic, the amber Joseph saw was knocked from its pedestal, which he picked up and placed in his pocket for later.

Joseph:*to his friends* Outside now!

Once he was out he saw some of the museum collapsed a bit. Seemingly everyone managed to run out before it got worse.

Joseph: At least we all got out safe.

Maria: The Fossil Police Force should be here soon.

And pretty soon afterwards, large police vehicles with Fossil Foundations logo on the side came in with their doors swinging open. Just then, police officers with white armor created a perimeter.

Officer: Make sure the area is secured until the asset arrives.

Other officers: Yes sir!

Joseph: This is actually pretty exciting, right Mio?*The wind blows a tumbleweed where she would've been* Mio? Mio?!

Lisa: D-don't tell me…

Charlie: That she's…

Maria: Still in there?!

Skie's face pales as he then runs back inside. Joseph was about to follow before Maria grabbed both their arms trying to stop them, only for them to make her let go and run inside.

Meanwhile inside, Mio was unconscious and pinned under some rubble as the Golem monsters were coming out of the ground.

Skie:*runs around trying to find his best friend/crush*

Joseph: Mio! Mio! Where are you?! Mi- what the?

Joseph grabs Skie and pulls him behind some rubble as they two spot the monsters coming out of the ground. The generals gesture the others to spread out, and search for something.

Skie:*mouths* What the f***?!

Joseph:*whispers* No clue...

Triceratops monster:... **Hey Ankylo?**

Ankylo: **Yes, Tricera?**

Tricera: **Did you sense commanders Core Cube?**

Ankylo: **You're probably just going crazy, cuz I don't sense it.**

Tricera: **I swear I did.**

Joseph:*turns to Skie, still whispering* Ok, I'll try luring them away, you sneak around and find Mio.

Skie:*nods and runs off*

Joseph:*breathes in, picks up a rock and throws it at the Triceratops monster's head* Hey you ugly rock heads!

All the golems looked to him, giving Skie a chance to sneak past them and look for Mio.

Tricera:*looks at him* **What do you want you puny human?**

Joseph: your mother was a pebble!

Tricera:*cracks knuckles* **Oh you think you can take me on?** *scoffs* **Cute.**

Joseph:*grabs a pipe and charges* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Tricera merely stares at him before b*** slapping him across the room, making him hit a wall and cough up some blood. Tricera laughs evilly as he and his soldier walked towards him.

Ankylo: **Make sure not to go too crazy.**

Joseph:*looks up as he's trying to get up*

He got a few steps in until he stumbled and fell down, the golems closing in on him. Just then, a mysterious person holding a briefcase rides in on a motorcycle hitting the monsters, knocking them down.

Ankylo: **Nani?**

?: In the name of Fossil Incorporated I have been tasked of taking you down.

Tricera: **Great, another human with a death wish.**

Ankylo: **And who might you be?**

Joseph: W-who're you?

The figure opens up his briefcase, revealing a high tech belt buckle. It was crimson, with a T. rex head with golden teeth and an open port next to the head where a cubical shape can be inserted. He placed the buckle on his waist, a belt materializing instantly.

 **DINO DRIVER!**

He then pulled out a small navy blue cube from his coat that had maroon sub-colors as well as a sky blue gem in the middle. On the side of it was a maroon colored Stegosaurus bearing it's spiked tail.

?: I am humanities saviour.

Ankylo:*raises a brow* **It looks like Stego's Core Cube.**

Joseph: Core Cube?

(Linebreak)

Skie looked around for his friend worried sick. He almost was about to give up, when he noticed a familiar bright red-head, out cold and still pinned. He quickly ran to her, shaking her to try and wake her up.

Mio:*slowly stirs* oooogh… Skie?*tries getting up, then noticed her legs were pinned* how'd I get stuck under this rubble?

Skie:*breathes a sigh of relief then signs* "let's get you outta here, Mio."

He moves to the rubble and tries his hardest to lift the rubble while Mio tries to move, both to no avail. They tried for a few minutes, before suddenly Joseph and the figure landed next to them, the buckle landing in some rubble along with a silver cube with white sub-colors.

Skie:?!

Mio: Bro!

Ankylo: **You both have spirit I'll give you that.** *pulls out a mace* **Then again, I can never tell the difference between courage and idiocy.**

Joseph:*quickly gets up and steps forward* I won't let you hurt them!

Unknown to everyone, the amber in Joseph's pocket was glowing a little. The silver Cube began to slowly shake.

Mio: Joseph no!

Ankylo: **I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter.** *raises mace to attack* **Your admiration will be remembered, now goodbye.**

Skie comes up, jumps on Ankylos back and continually punches his head.

Mio: Skie-san!

Joseph: Skie!

Ankylo:*grunts* **Seems to me you humans have grown more persistent.** *grabs Skie and smashes him on the ground making him cough up blood*

Mio: Skie!

Joseph: BASTARD!

Tricera:*smirks as he steps forward,grabbing Skie's neck and lifting him up* **Don't f*** move or he snaps like a twig.**

Joseph:*in his head* "What do I do?!"

Mio: Skie!

?: No!*tries to get up but stumbles*

Joseph:*about to step forward but stops* What can I do...?

Tricera:*smirks* **Just sit back and enjoy the show kids.** *squeezes slightly*

Skie:*starts to choke*

Joseph: No...*his pocket glows as he dashed at Tricera* leave them alone! *his fist is covered in red energy as it hit Tricera's head, sending him flying*

Tricera:*screams as he hits a wall*

Ankylo: **WHAT?!**

?: What?

Mio: woah!

Joseph stared in awe at his strength, and looked to his hand which was red. It took him a slight pause until he realized his hand was burning.

Joseph: AH AH ATSUI ATSUI!*runs around waving his hand in chibi form, leaving everyone to sweat drop at the sight. Sighs when his hand cools down, reverting to normal*

He then noticed the raptor golem picking up the Dino Driver, about to destroy it. He charged towards them, punching and kicking them away from the buckle. He then picked it up, dodging the raptors slices and kicking a few away.

?: No wait! That's not a toy kid, it's a very dangerous device!

Tricera:*gets back up* **B***! Soldiers, kill the brat!**

They shoot spike projectiles that fly towards Joseph as he covered his arms in defense.

Mio: JOSEPH!

The amber floats up from his pocket taking the attack and exploding. The amber shattered revealing a bright red crystal that shined. The Silver cube then flew towards the crystal and absorbed it, giving off a bright light. The cube itself began to change color to bright red with orange sub-colors, and a black tyrannosaurus engraved itself onto the side of it.

Ankylo: **A Core!**

The core lands into Joseph's hand as he looked at it and then towards the buckle.

Joseph:*a light bulb shines over his head* So uh... How does this work?

?: That is none of your business! Let me handle this, you take your sister and friend and get outta here!

Joseph: No chance!

He rolls out of Ankylo's attack, continuously dodging enemies like a pro football player. When he got a good enough distance, he placed the buckle on his waist.

 **DINO DRIVER!**

Joseph: If this can help me save them, *smirks, running his thumb across his nose twice* then I'll gladly take this chance.

He looked at the Cube in his hand and noticed that the top pattern was misaligned with the bottom pattern. He then put his hand on top of the cube and, like a rubix, turned the top till it matched the bottom, revealing a T. rex in the crystal. A Tyrannosaurus roar is then heard, surprising everyone.

Joseph:*He looked at the belt and saw the port in the buckle* Maybe…*he places the Core into the port*

 **TYRANNO CUBE!**

Tricera: **Don't you dare!** *charges*

Jurassic fanfare blares out as Tricera was about to strike Joseph. Suddenly a light came from the cube, as out came a red blur that knocked Tricera back.

Tricera: **Nani?!**

When Tricera looked at what hit him, he was shocked. Protecting Joseph was a robotic chibi Tyrannosaurus rex, with yellow claws and armor plus white fur on his back neck.

?: Impossible!

Mio: Kawaii~!

The Dinobot roared at Tricera, who stamped his foot, summoning more raptor golem. The Raptors charged only to get knocked back by a tail then stunned by a powerful roar.

Joseph: I'm loving this thing already!*noticed the Dinobot walking up to him* uh…

The Dinobot gestured to the switch on the side of the belt.

Joseph: hmmm... I think I get what you're trying to say

Suddenly, five raptor golems were about to pounce on him as he jerked towards them in shock, flipping the switch in the process. His body except his glows in an orange light as that knocks the enemies back.

The light disappears, leaving an orange armor suit with red greaves that were reptilian with white fur lining the knee armor.

Joseph: Woah

?:*jaw drops*

Skie:*stirs*

Mio: SO COOL!

The Dinobot got behind Joseph and jumped onto his back, reconfiguring itself into torso, arm, and shoulder armor. A pair of blue translucent crystals materialized in front of his face small T. rex head rose up, "swallowing" Joseph's head and becoming a helmet and the crystals becoming eyes.

(Upbeat Funk Rock Music) **THE KING OF DINOSAURS ARRIVES! MIGHTY WARRIOR, SAURUS!** (Tyrannosaurus Roar)

Tricera: **What the hell!**

Ankylo: **Earth has gotten even weirder.**

Saurus: ... _Eh? Eh?! EEEEEH?! NANTA KORWEWA?!_

Ankylo:*points his mace at him* **That Core doesn't belong to you, give it back.**

*sends an energy blast at Saurus*

Saurus:*raises arms to protect himself as the blast does zero effect. He looked and saw he was alright then smirked* _Oh you guys are in for it now!_

Tricera:*laughs* **A challenge, hell yeah!** *charges at him*

Saurus: Let's Run Wild!*charges as well*

The Raptor Golem leaped out at Saurus, who was plowing through them. He was basically tossing and punching them with his newfound strength. When he clashed with Tricera, they were in a deadlock until Saurus lifted him up and threw him into the ceiling.

(Linebreak)

While the monsters were distracted, the mysterious figure pulled the rubble of Mio, helping her and Skie up. Suddenly they hear the museum was collapsing further and began to run out. Everyone outside saw the museum collapse a bit further, causing smoke to blow out the entrance.

Maria: JOSEPH!

Just then Mio, Skie, and the mysterious man came running out coughing as the officers helped them.

?:*coughs* Is everyone okay?!

Mio:*coughs* I'm okay... that was pretty cool

Skie:*still unconscious*

Maria: Mio, are you okay?! Where's Joseph?!

Mio: I'm alright. Bro is uh…

Charlie: Mio, where the hell is your brother?

Mio opened her mouth then Saurus came flying out, landing in front of the crowd. The crowd was shocked by what they were seeing, including Charlie, Lisa, and Maria.

Saurus: _Not gonna lie... That really hurt._

Just then, Tricera bursted from the rubble earning screams from the crowd as officers shoot at him. The bullets merely break upon contact with his rock skin as his roar pushes everyone back. Saurus quickly got back up, ready to quickly got up, ready to finish the fight.

Tricera:*breathing heavily* **Don't know… When to quit… Do you?**

Ankylo:*watches from a distance*

Saurus: _You rock heads better listen up!_ *points to them epically* _Kyōryū toshi is under my protection!_ *he said it slamming his fist onto his chest*

Tricera smirks as he and Saurus clashed once again, trading blows. The crowd was in awe, especially Mio who had stars for eyes. Then Tricera and Saurus' fists glowed with energy as they both sent out a flurry of punches that met each other in the middle. They keep getting faster with their punches, both sides not moving an inch from their spots.

Mio: GANBARE~!

Saurus: _ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Saurus' punches begin to hit Tricera with precision.

Tricera: **how?! How am I losing to a puny human?! This is inconceivable!**

Saurus sends Tricera flying back into the rubble. He stumbled out, gripping his arm as parts of his rock skin has been cracked a bit. The mysterious person tapped something on his phone, as Saurus looked to his buckle then back to his opponent.

Saurus: _heh, Looks like it's time to finish this_ *flips the switch on his belt, making the T. rex do a quick chomp and give out a much stronger roar*

 **TYRANNO CHARGE!**

Saurus assumed a karate stance, as his legs were covered in an orange aura. His thigh armor detached and combined to form a large tail. The tail slammed onto the ground, sending him into the air. Saurus somersaulted into a double kick at Tricera, the aura around his legs forming a T. rex head. The kick connected as the aura chomped down on Tricera, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, had landed and knelt down onto one knee and looked at Tricera, who seemed unfazed.

Tricera: *stays still and then pebbles fall off him* **Curse you...Kamen Rider.** *falls down and breaks into pieces leaving a black cube with a blue triceratops and runes on it*

The crowd was silent, and then they cheered for him.

Saurus: _Yosha!_

Mio: He did it! He really did it!

?:*picks up the triceratops Cube* Impressive.

Maria:*points to Saurus* You! Just what the hell are you?! And where's Joseph?!

Saurus:*lightly hits her head* _You muscle head, I just saved you._

Maria:*rubs her head as he eyes widen* Joseph, is that you?

Charlie and Lisa went bug-eyed, their jaws practically hitting the ground.

Charlie and Lisa: NANI?!

Saurus:*thought* "crap, why'd I say Muscle Head?!" *coughs* _You have me mistaken for another person, miss._

Maria: Cut the crap Baka I know it's you!

Saurus:*whispers to the figure* _Uh sir? A little help?_

?: Ma'am I can assure you this man is not your friend.

Maria:*looks suspiciously at Saurus* _If that's true, which I'm highly doubting, then where the hell is he?_

Saurus: _He got out the back entrance to find medical aid._

Mio: yeah I saw him go out that way to call an ambulance.

Lisa:*nods* G-guess that makes sense.

Charlie and Maria continue to stare at Saurus suspiciously though.

Saurus: _Right, we should get going._

Skie:*starts to wake up*

?: Ah, looks like your friends awake.

Mio: Skie-San!

Skie:*looks at her and signs* "Mio! Thank god you're alright!"

Mio: Thank Saurus. He saved us from the monster*points to Saurus who waves*

Skie:*looks at him and waves back, but then he realises something so he signs to her* "Hang on, isn't that-"

Mio grabs his hand and whispers into his ears, as he then nods. Maria noticed and gets more suspicious.

Saurus: _Sir? Shouldn't we be going?_

?: Right let's go, *to Mio*also Saurus?

Mio: he's a dinosaur

?: Okay? Well let's go "Saurus", we need to talk.

Saurus: _Sir yes sir._

(Line break)

In an alleyway, Joseph and the figure were looking at each other. In Joseph's hands was the Dino Driver as well as the Tyranno Cube.

Joseph: here's your belt back, mister...?

?: It's Rex. Rex Daniels, and I thought you should keep it.

Joseph: me?

Rex: Yeah, I thought you handled those Golems really well, I think you should keep on being a Kamen Rider. Just make sure no one else finds out.

Joseph: Kamen Rider, huh?

Rex: A protector.

Joseph: *smiles extending his hand* I hope we may get along *thought* "... What the heck did I get myself into..?"

Rex: *smiles*So do I *shakes*

(Linebreak)

Ankylo walks into the underground base where he meets with eight other Golems. One was hidden in the darkness, the others were a stegosaurus, a female velociraptor, a parasaur, a female pterodactyl, a pachycephalosaurus, a plesiosaur and a brachiosaurus.

?: **What goes of the small invasion Ankylo?**

Ankylo:*kneels* **I'm sorry master, I have failed. We have underestimated these humans and worst of all Tricera is dead.**

Brachio: **And his Cube Core?**

Ankylo: **Stolen.**

Stego: **I heard my Cube Core was there as well, I suppose you were useless in retrieving that too?**

?: **Do NOT speak out of tone Stego.**

Stego:*bows* **Sorry master.**

?: **Do not worry Ankylo, we will avenge our comrades death and make these humans pay.** *steps out and he is revealed to be a Tyranosaurus Golem* **That is a promise.**

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

 **~Alrighty, this is the first ever fanfic I have made with a rider of my own personal design.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Also, a special shout out to JJJwhovian for helping me write this and come up with some of the ideas.**

 **So be sure to stay tuned for more cool stuff, and this is Drago-Knight SR saying adieu for now.**

 **CIAO~**


	2. Update!

Hey guys, DragonKnightSR here to give you guys an update.

Sorry I haven't been able to update my fanfics in awhile. I've been occupied with college and personal endeavors but do not worry, because I'm gonna provide you guys with some new content!

My first two fanfics, Kamen Riders Fangz and Saurus will be getting some updates.

A line of Kamen Riders will be arriving after the two riders, for they are part of a shared universe with JJJWhovian.

And tons more chapters to my other fanfics!

So I implore you fellow readers and writers to be patient. More stuff will be on the way! So until then, Ciao for now folks!


End file.
